RosarioVampireSpartan
by atendestruction
Summary: A 15 year old boy goes under the Alias MASTER CHIEF, from the halo franchise, but is keeping everything else about his past a secret. But he finds himself enrolling at Youkai Academy. Without even knowing what to expect, he makes sure to be ready for anything. What will he come across? What world is he getting himself into? And is his training good enough for the journey?
1. Chapter 1

"This AU is basically what I put into using my imagination it goes from s1 of the Manga through s2 as well as some parts of the Anime and until I run dry of ideas, I will keep going.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire, I'm just taking the original story and turning it into the way I have been imagining it. (P.S: I will name the chapters for the times that involve the manga with the manga chapters and Anime episodes.)  
Chapter 1: Academy Vampire.  
I was sitting on the bus reading a book about all the tactics ever developed in the history of combat when someone else got on. He sat across from me and say me and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Tsukene Aono." "I'm Master Chief." I said. Tsukene responded by saying "What kind of name is that?!" I responded "Not all names are normal, it depends on the point of view of individual, in my opinion, Tsukene Aono is kinda weird, it's all about the individuals point of view." The bus then stopped and we got off, but before the bus driver drove off, he said "Be careful out there." in a creepy tone.

I said while Tsukene looked at the school, "Well that's a first, I have never seen a bus driver that creepy." I then heard Tsukene mention that the school is like a haunted mansion from top to bottom. "Well maybe when we get closer it won't look so scary, I mean we are kind of," We then heard someone that was behind us yell "COMING THROUGH!" BANG! Tsukene was then hit. But I was more focused on the weird things, especially the word YOKAI, which sounded familiar. After I heard the bang I then said "Ok when I turn around, I will see Tsukene and a girl on the ground as well as a bike." I turn around and I that's exactly what I see. The girl then said she passed out from Amenia. "Who the hell would get Amneia so easily?" I said "Well it can't get more weirder. Can it?" Tsukene got a nose bleed from the impact. The girl then said "Oh no blood." Well what kinda of person would have such a big issue with blood? I mean it doesn't mean he's dying right? She then reached out for a tissue, leaned near him then stopped and said about the scent. "Ok it gets weirder, but I sure hope it doesn't." She then said "Sorry I can't help it. Because I'm a vampire." And then she bit him on the neck. "Ok one of these days I'm gonna learn to shut my fucking mouth." I said. She kept insisting she's a vampire, kinda of weird.

She then said "I'm Moka Akashiyia, even though I look like this I really am a vampire." She asked him to be his friend and he said he would, and he then said his name. I tagged along and she took note of my presence. "What's your name?" She said. "Master Chief" I answered. She then said the said the same thing that Tsukene said saying that's a weird name. I responded with the same answer as when Tsukene said about my name and that's all about the person's point of view. Moka then asked me to be her friend and I said yes.

Later that day me and Tsukene were sitting in the class when the homeroom teacher entered. "I am your homeroom teacher Shizukia Nekonome." Everything seemed normal until she said "This school is exclusively for the sake of monsters." Monsters, monsters, supernatural beings began to go go through my head. then it hit me. Youkai is Japanese for the supernatural, which includes monsters. Like Vampires. I saw that Tsukene was panicking. As for me, I almost panicked, but I didn't to prevent suspicion. However Tsukene got away with it, to my surprise. Then Saizo began to say about eating the humans and molesting the girls. Gezz, I already hated that guy.

Then Moka arrived, and all the boys were filled with awe and shock, bragging about her beauty and how much they already loved her. Moka then was about to walk past Tsukene when he said "Moka?" I saw she was ectstatic that they were in the same class, but Saizo quickly caught my attention, I saw within his eyes he already had her locked on. And he wanted her more than ever and Tsukene was in for a hard time, I knew that this was bad./p  
While Tsukene was being pulled by the arm by Moka down the halls, I decided to tag along and keep an eye out for Saizo. He then arrived and approached both Moka and Tsukene. Saizo said "You must be Akashyia Moka. I am your classmate Saizo Komiya. Salutations." "Well he is rather respectful." He the grabbed Tsukene and was beginning to get all vicious. He then asked Moka to be with him, when Moka said "Sorry, I'm having fun with Tsukene right now." I then walked up to him and said "Wow you got rejected by a girl. She burned you man." I saw he was getting mad and I grabbed deal with it sunglasses and said "Hey man here's some advice." I put them on and said "DEAL WITH IT." And then I walked to where Tsukene and Moka were. I got there when Moka said that Tsukene has grade A blood. "Well at least you have something unique Tsukene. Moka's right you should be proud of yourself.

Moka and Tsukene then went off to explore the school, while I just walked around. But this time I did not tag along. I though it would be better for them to have some time together, just the 2 of them. I headed to my dorm, lied down and took and began to ponder. Something's odd, it can't. A school for monsters? Tha has to be a joke. I then fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, headed to class only to see Tsukene pacing back and forth. "Tsukene, what's wrong? I can see your troubled by something. Please tell me." I said. He then showed the school withdrawal form. "So your leaving? Is that right?" I questioned him "Yes, I am." He said. "Well if that's your choice then I'm not gonna stop you. The decision is up to you, wether you stay or go." I then saw the crumbled wall and said "Hey Tsukene what happened to the wall?" "Saizo did that with his bare fists." He said. I was shocked. But then Moka showed up "We got to hurry up or we'll be tardy." I then saw that he was depressed about the decision, but I knew he would die if he stays and so I understood his situation. "I can't help it Moka, this school is just too scary for me. I'm going to a human one." "No way you can't go to some human school. I hate those humans." After hearing that, I knew that would make things worse. And Tsukene would have no choice but to tell her that he's a human. Moka then explained the problems with humans up through junior high. I felt sorry for her./p

She then said "You can't go Tsukene, let's study hard together." I walked up and said, "His reasoning is completely different Moka." She looked at me with curiosity. Tsukene the asked him "If I told you that I was one of those humans, would you still hate me? I'm a human." After hearing those words, I knew that the bomb shell has been dropped, and she didn't believe him, but explained how he entered the academy. He then said "Moka, that look on your face was because you realized I was human. That's right I shouldn't even be here anyways." She tried to stop him but he was persistent. "Let go, you hate humans. And execuse me for being a friend to a monster." I knew that there was nothing I could do. Before she knew, I turned around to pack my bags and leave. But then I heard Moka scream. I ran to where the scream came from and saw Saizo beating the shit out of Tsukene. That was when I knew I had to do something. Right after Tsukene removed Moka's Rosary did I have my MJOLNIR Mk VI armor wrap around me and I pulled the assualt rifle off my back, loaded a clip with tranq darts, cocked the gun and got it ready. I then heard Saizo finish talking about the legendary S class monsters when I walked up. "Hey Saizo,looking for a fight? Well you got one right here." He then said unusual things. "The big bulky body, golden eye, the overwhelming power. It's the legendary M.C. Class monster. A real spartan! The only one that is on par with a Vampire." I then knew that it was bullshit, but I accepted it. I looked at Moka and she was shocked. "So are we take down the big son of bitch down together Moka or not?" I said. "Fine with me." she said. She then kicked him into the air but before she did I said "All right chums, times up let's do this." I then jumped into the air yelling "LEERROYY JEENNNKINNSSS" And punched Sazio sending him flying to the ground. I stood up and said "Now that's what I call a Leeroy Jenkins."  
She then walked up to Tsukene who was so confused and afraid that he held on to the Rosary, but she reassured him and asked him to look after the "Sentimental other moka." I then walked up and said "See you next time my Comrade." And then she changed into the other Moka. The very next day, Moka wanted to suck Tsukene's blood again, and so he was on the run. I was watching from a distance and said to myself, "Well this is going to be a problem."

That evening when I was in my dorm I opened my Journal and began writing in it. "Journal entry 25641, I have arrived at Yokai academy, I made 2 friends. Tsukene Aono, and a vampire, Moka Akashiyia. Oh yeah almost forgot to mention, Youkai academy is a place were humans are basically not allowed to tresspass. If they do, they'll be killed. But Tsukene is an human and he hasn't been killed, yet. Sooner or later, someone will find out he's human. I now have a primary objective: Ensure the safety of Tsukene Aono. There are a lot more dangers out there. And somehow I'm part of some monster legend because of my armor. But I will accept it, just because I'm human, but with enhanced capabilities. And Moka is also my new comrade. Well this is the end of Journal entry 25641.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enveloped by a dark dream.

It was day 3 of Youkai academy. I was able to find Tsukune before Moka arrived. I walked up to him and said "Tsukune, you were going to go home, but you didn't. Why is that?" Tsukune responded by saying "I wanted to be her friend and it wasn't right running away from her." "Is that all?" I said. Tsukune began to look around like he was hiding something. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" he said. "Yes, I treat secrets like classified information, only certain people are supposed to know unless the one giving the info says otherwise." I responded. Tsukune said "The main reason is because I want to get closer to Moka."

I thought of it as cute. I felt like he was already beginning to love her. "Ok Tsukune, I won't tell Moka that unless you say I can." We then continued walking and Tsukune asked me about the whole Leeroy Jenkins. "Oh well in 2005 a video was uploaded by a group of players when they were coming up with a plan. However one of the players, named leeroy jenkins, was away from the computer heating up a plate of chicken. When he returned the unthinkable happened. He said All right chums times up lets do this. LEEROY JENKINS! The plan was ruined, but he became a celebrity. Kinda of funny don't you think? Charge in yelling your name?"

Tsukune looked at me with a smile and said "That is kinda funny. So what was his response to the players who complained about his actions?" "He said At least I have chicken." I responded. Tsukune laughed.

Then all the boys were talking about Moka and how beautiful she is. She then walked up to us and Tsukune greeted her first. "Well good morning Moka." I said. She responded by saying "Good morning Master Chief, how are you?" I said "Fine how about you?" "Great!" She said. I thought that was good. But little did we know that Moka's popularity amongst the boys were about to come around and bite us all in the ass.

Tsukune then complained about Moka sucking his blood and that she did it because she got up too late. While he ran off, I continued walking with Moka. "Don't worry, he will eventually get used to it, but just don't suck his blood when you like forgot breakfast or something, then he could put as if you are using him as a walking food item." "So because I said I got up too late and couldn't eat before I sucked his blood, he thought I was using him as food?" Moka questioned in a fearful state. I said "Yes, he reacted because of how you put it. But I don't think you're using him as food. You kept saying that his blood is delicious. I know that when there's something I like, like Chocolate, it gets irresistible." I then regretted saying the word chocolate. "Ah chocolate. FUCK! Now I'm hungry for chocolate. This is what I get for talking about food Moka, I get hungry." Moka then laughed.

We then caught up to Tsukune, to our surprise, he was with another girl. I thought it was overall good that he made a new friend, until someone who had a familiar voice said "he he he, aren't you the popular one. But be careful of women boy." Moka then asked in a loud tone "Who are you?!" The guy then responded by saying "He he he, just your average passerby." Average passerby? I never heard such a thing. Well this Youkai Academy, maybe it's just one of those Youkai Academy only things.

I then saw that Moka was upset, so I decided to stick with her to help out. We then ended up in the hall. "Master Chief, why is it that when I'm near Tsukune, I just want to suck his blood?" she asked. "Well you do keep saying that his blood is yummy and you are a vampire, but that's it, I'm not a vampire like you, so I really can't be of much help. So that's all I could come up with. Sorry, I wish I could do more, but I can't." Moka then said she is bad. "No you're not bad, you have good intentions, I just think that the current situation is kinda overwhelming you, Tsukune will begin to realize that you ar…" I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and this person clearly was targeting us. Well Moka to be precise. The rosary then said "Now's not the time to mope, you're being targeted."

I looked up and saw the girl that was with Tsukune jump down. She then said that she is "The succubus Kurono Kurumu. And I have come here to defeat you." She then explained her plan, and that she decided to steal Tsukune from her. "Wow, one of the oldest tactics, I'm surprised." I said I then said to both of them "Ok woah woah woah, why don't we settle this peacefully there is no need for a war." "Oh you so you would chicken out from a fight? That's not what a real SPARTAN would do." Kurumu said. "Oh just shut the fuck up! I never back down from a fight, but there is no need for this kind of conflict. I mean really? Just because your plan didn't go as you wanted it too, you're going to start a war? I mean come on. It's called life. Not everything is in your favor." I then pull out and put on the deal with it sunglasses and say "Deal with it."

I can clearly see she wants to strangle me to death, then Tsukune showed up. When Kurumu was all over him, I knew Moka would be pissed, which was true, she was. Moka then tried to warn Tsukune of the danger he's in when he said "Oh really? Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka?" I then saw Moka run off and I then said to Tsukune "How could you?! After what you told me this morning this is what you really want to do?!" I then decided to join Moka, feeling betrayed by the first person I met when I began my journey. But then I began to get a feeling that something was off. I then saw Moka sad and depressed and I sat down next to her. "Moka, I think there's something else, I think he is saying those things maybe because he is forced to do it. There's a connection between Tsukune doing weird things and that girl. Clearly one of her monster abilities is somewhat like a mind control. She is turning Tsukune against you."

The rosary then began to speak and even I heard it, "You're right Master Chief, she is using a spell that acts as a mind control device called Charm. If a man is kissed by a succubus, he will be her slave for all eternity." "Wow, that's taking slavery to a whole new level." Moka then got up after the Rosary explained who she is and why she is and how she able to communicate with us.

Moka then got up to do something about it. I ran with her to save Tsukune. We got to the infirmary just in time and Moka pushed Kurumu sending her flying out the window. Moka then began to explain everything. "Hmpf, to be thrown so far, the powers of the vampire. Come down and fight so I can kill the 3 of three of you." Kurumu said. I then responded "Challenge accepted."

We then headed down and we walked outside. Moka then said "Take off my Rosary." But before Tsukune tried, Kurumu went for an attack and cut the trees like they were butter. "Woah." I then looked at Kurumu and said "I think you need to trim your fingernails, you could kill someone with those fingernails. You might want to be careful with those kind of fingernails." She then looked at me with angry with an angry face. "My fingernails are part of my monster form Master Chief." Kurumu said. "Yeah yeah yeah, shut up. I know that, I'm not stupid. I was just having some fun." I said. I looked behind and saw the Rosary being removed. "Well time for my monster form to show itself because my comrade has arrived." The armor then wrapped around me. Kurumu mentioned about the S class and the MC class monsters.

I pulled out my battle rifle and took aim, but before I pulled the trigger, Moka made an attack. She grabbed Kurumu by the tail and slammed her into the ground. She then threatened to rip of Kurumu's wings and tail. I then walked with my battle rifle raised and took aim at her. "Here, why don't make you sleep for a while so the process wouldn't be painful. Kinda like a numbing medicine when you are about to undergo surgery." I said. "You can do that?" Moka asked. "Yep, it's called tranquilizer darts. Not standard ammunition, the standard ammunition kills people, but I use tranquilizer darts that just makes that person sleep." I said. Moka then said "Ok do your thing."

I raised the gun but never fired. I then put the battle rifle on my back. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HER MASTER CHIEF!?" She said in an angry voice. " She surrendered, she's done. No need to take it that far. You do what you want, but not me." I take the battle rifle off my back and held it in her face. "What are trying to do?" She said. "If you want her asleep, you do the job, that's if you know how to operate this thing. Do you?" I said. "No I don't." Moka responded. "Then you're on your own." I said. She was about to rip her wings and tail off when Tsukune approached got in front of Kurumu and stopped her. I saw that Moka was confused and she questioned him. Tsukune then said, "I don't see kurumu as a bad person." "Wow, he certainly has a kind heart. Did not see that coming." Moka then grabbed the Rosary, hooked back onto herself and she turned back into the other Moka. The next morning me, Moka and Tsukune were walking to the school when Kurumu showed up. When she said that she decided the Tsukune is her destined one, I knew this is about to get worse.

Later that day, Moka and Kurumu were chasing Tsukune down the hall. "Do something Tsukune." Moka said. "Please just hurry up and Marry me." Kurumu said. Ugh. I sure hope this doesn't get any worse.

That night I started another journal entry log. Journal entry 25642. It's day 5 at Youkai academy. I have learned that women can be more evil than you think. We met a succubus name Kurumu Kurono. She at first was evil, but now because of what Tsukune did, the results are good news and bad news. The good news is that she is no longer evil. The bad news is, a lot of problems are going to come because of this. But I know that there's still a lot to know about the Youkai world. In other words, Tsukune is going to have a lot more trials. However I have learned that my comrade is rather cold hearted. And when i say I mean Ice cold. No mercy. She only saves Tsukune because of his blood. Stupid reasons, I would never believe that my comrade's reasoning for the fights is because of Tsukune's blood. This is the end of Journal entry Log 25642.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let's get into some club activities.

It's day 4 of Youkai Academy. Moka and Kurumu are, uhh. Damn, I don't know how to put it. I guess you could say Friends but also Enemies. Well they are on neutral terms, but Kurumu is just determined to beat Moka. Ah girls, as expected. Everything seems to be normal again. Well except for the fact that Moka won't stop sucking Tsukune's blood. Like once a day! God. I understand that she's a vampire, but once a day?! That's taking it way too far.

Another day that seemed promising, and no confrontations or problems. Until Ms. Nekonome dropped the bombshell. "Starting today, you're going to be taking up club activities." I saw Tsukune's reaction, he was not pleased. I knew that this was troublesome. And once again, more trouble is on it's way.

And then the student pointed out Ms. Nekonome's tail. And I saw her claw him. Well at least he knows not to do that again and that I shouldn't point that out. Man, sometimes your sensei can be a real pain in the ass. Moka and Tsukune then walked out to check out the clubs. And there were a lot of them. Tsukune mentioned the swimming club. "Yeah, I mean why not." But then Moka said "Err, but I." I knew something was wrong. But then she said "Anyway it's still too early to decide. Let's check out the others." While they ran off, I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong.

As soon as we arrived were the swimming club was being displayed, Tsukune then decided that the swimming club was the best, but I saw Moka's face and could tell that she would rather do some other club. While they went to the swimming pool, I went to my dorm, pulled out a computer and decided to the craziest idea. I obviously knew that if they had telephones and other human like things, then they would have computers.

I was able to hack into the other computers. It wasn't hard. No protection, no firewalls. It was easy. I then began to think of why she was unhappy about the decision. Maybe the girls, no no no if she was in the pool then she wouldn't have to worry about it. She can't swim? Nope, Tsukune would teach her to swim. Maybe water is a weakness? Well, I could try that. I looked into the info about vampires.

After having upon looking through the data for 9 minutes, I was frustrated. "Damn it! Nothing is adding up!" I look at the very bottom and saw the species of vampire called Shinso Vampire. I clicked on it, scrolled through the section that said weaknesses, and then the answer that said everything appeared. "According to legend water can weaken and kill a shinso vampire." I then slammed the lid of my laptop and made a mad dash for the pool to warn tsukune of the impending danger.

But while enroute, I heard Moka calling herself different and a weirdo, but I also a strange noise. Like a power grid had problems. I walked to where it was coming from. The I saw her. "Moka?" I said. She looked at me. I approached her and said "Are you alright, it's as if you're a power grid that got wet. Did someone splash you while you were at the pool?" "Yes, it was the swimming club captain." "Oh, well if it's true then she probably will do it." "If what's true?" She said. I responded "That vampires can be killed by water, I mean is that true?" She nodded. I sat down next to her. "Well the one who truly is different by a long shot is not you." She looked at me all confused. "Haven't you already forgotten? Tsukune's a human surviving in world full of monsters. I mean you're a vampire, a monster. He is just a human." I then stand up. "I have to give him credit for staying at this school, even though the end could be tomorrow, next week or next month. You never know. Stay here, I'll deal with this situation myself."

I then walk off with my hands balled in a fist and walk onto the pool deck. The swim club members then see me approach, especially the swim club captain and Tsukune. But they then went back to their own business. Then the girls began to change into their monster and began to to turn the boys into old men. "Ha, that's funny." I said. I then hear footsteps as if someone was running to jump in the pool. I turn around to see Moka jump in. "Moka, how stupid are you?!" I yelled, but it was too late.

I then have the armour wrap around me, pull out my battle rifle and targeted the the girls except for the swim club captain. I fired tranq darts at them. Moka's battle was finished right after I reloaded by battle rifle and all the girls were tranqued. She then walked up to Tsukune and slapped him across the face. When she said "Men that only think of themselves." I knew that what she said is bullshit. "Oh so you think he thinks of himself? I think you're putting the selfishness on him. You're the one who only thinks about yourself." I yelled. "DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME?!" she yelled back. "Yeah, and you got a problem with that? Oh Maybe not because you only think of yourself." She then charged at me and yelled "I am not selfish!" She went for a kick, but only for it to be blocked. "If you aren't selfish, then tell me if someone other than you said. Don't be mistaken, I only rescued you so that your blood wouldn't be stolen from me, that's all. So was that you? I could have sworn it was you, but maybe I was mistaken." She bowed her head and said "yes, that was me." "So what does that say? I mean Tsukune stayed when he could have left days ago." I said and then I turned around and walked away as my armour unwrapped around me.

4 days later Ms. Nekonome offered the newspaper club. That was when Moka showed up after 4 days and me, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu joined.

Journal entry log 25643. Well i just learned something new, water can kill Moka. And that me, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu are part of the newspaper club. That's all. Not much this time. End of entry log 25643,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Make friends with your sempai

It's day 8 of Youkai academy, and the first day of the newspaper club. And as always, to start off the day, Tsukune gets his blood sucked by Moka. Ah, vampires. But I just sure hope he doesn't die from blood loss. But that will most likely not happen.

As we were walking to club, we came across Kurumu. She then grabbed Tsukune's face and pushed his face in between her breasts. Of course I was able to tell he was suffocating, but I thought it would be funny to see them react in desperation when he passes out. But I think Kurumu is taking it way too far. And also with Moka and Kurumu in the club together, confrontations will arise.

We then entered the club, only to find out that we're the only members. But Tsukune did ask if we're the only members. Only to have someone else enter the room. "Man I'm sorry! Here I am late on the first day. Greetings! I'm the club president Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet Ya." But the thing that was weird about him was the flowers and that he gave them only to the girls. But he gave nothing to Tsukune. Not even a handshake. He talked about Moka and that the mentioned how beautiful she is.

But I knew that something was wrong. He disregarded Tsukune, gave a bouquet of flowers to the girls. And was flirting with them? What the fuck? Well I like it that he's polite, kind of. But there is something wrong with this Gin guy. He had a special interest in Moka. Which I thought it would be a damn good idea for him to just find his own girl.

Ms. Nekonome then said that she had to leave and before she left she said "Make friends with your sempai ok." I whispered to myself, "Like that will ever happen. I'm already beginning to hate this guy."

We then started to hang up the newspaper club posters. I was right next to Tsukune when I saw that Gin got his attention by looking at something weird. I triangulated to see what he was looking at. He was looking at the girls panties? I saw that Tsukune was curious. And you know what they say Curiosity kills the cat.

I then realized that I brought my Ipod shuffle along with headphones. Just in case if I need to block something out. It worked. But I did hear the girls yell at Tsukune. I then said "Damn that Gin." I then walked out of the room. Gin asked "Hey master Chief, you got a job to do." I responded "Not anymore, that's your job now." He then walked up to me and yelled in my face. "DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME?!" "Yes I did." I said and then I pulled out my deal with it sunglasses, put them on and said "Deal with it. Because I have to deal with your pervertness." "Umm you're crazy. I'm not perverted." He said. "Well then fill in for me man, if you're not." I then walked out of the room. But I walked in for a quick second and said "Gin, do you think this paper is terrible?" "No, it's not." He said. "Well if let's just see." I said and the paper down the middle. "Oh it actually is. Well what do you know." He then got angry. But I walked out. Gin said to Tsukune, "I hate that guy so disrespectful." Tsukune was quiet as a mouse.

Came the next day, Moka was not too pleased with Tsukune. Gin then walked up. He asked what's wrong. I was walking by and said, "i know what's wrong, it's you Gin. That's what's wrong." I knew I burned him and said, "OHHHHH, Burned! I BURRNNED GIN! EPIC MOMENT RIGHT THERE!" He walked up to me and right in my face he said, "I'm going to kill you." "Go ahead, I'm not afraid." He then stormed off. I stayed close to Gin. The he got word that there is rumor going around that Moka is kissing Tsukune on the neck. I knew that that wasn't true, but it does look like it.

Gin was more furious than before. I knew he would do anything the get Moka to break up with Tsukune. And I knew I had to see what he would do. Gin took Tsukune to an alley way. And I followed Gin. But I then saw Kurumu watching as well. She was right next to me and she whispered, "Master Chief? What are you doing here?" I whispered, "Something's not right with this Gin guy. I think he's trying to get Moka away from Tsukune without getting caught, but that's not going to happen. What are you doing here?" She then whispered, "I got the same feeling, so I'm trying to get to bottom of this." "Well at least we're on the same page." I whispered to Kurumu.

We then heard the whole insinuate that happened. "I'm gonna go set a trap for Gin, his target is probably Moka and I think I know where she will be. And that's where Gin would head to." I whispered. "So you're using Moka as bait?" She said. "I guess you could say that." I then walked away, and head to the balcony, but behind the wall where the door is. Peeking around the corner, I saw Moka walk up. Then later that night Gin entered the scene.

When he tried to kiss Moka by force I the walked out from my hiding spot and started what I would call Taunting him. "Ah, look at the night, and my oh my, the moon is so big and bright. Only if Tsukune could see this. I heard what happened. Man I didn't see that coming." I said. "When did you get up here? And more importantly, just get out of my face, or I will kick you out of the club!" He said. However I knew he wouldn't, an old scare tactic. "Oh, but sensei has the power to do that, and she will want every member, and I ripped the poster in half because you disgusted me." He looked at me with confusion.

I walked up to Moka and said, "I'm glad you still have faith in Tsukune Moka, that's good. And here's why, that's if you want me to tell you, in which you better hear this info. Because the truth of what happened occurs before he was caught. If you wish to know if he was ACTUALLY innocent, the the story before he was caught is vital. The story before he was caught is the deciding factor of whether Tsukune is guilty or not.

"Sure I would like to hear it." She said. "Good, because actually Tsukune was framed by someone else and he left the scene of the crime after he took a picture, does that sound familiar? Who took the picture?" I said. She then said "GIN DID!" I responded by saying "That's right I saw the whole thing, along with Kurumu. Tsukune is innocent, the one who is guilty is actually our own club president." I then turned around and looked at Gin right when Kurumu was walking up with Tsukune and she said "Master Chief is right, Gin tricked him and took the picture and like he said, I was there as well." Gin was then forced to change into his monster form, a werewolf. "Well it's time for the spartan to kick some serious ass." Right when Tsukune pulled the Rosary, my armour fully encased me and I took a fighting stance.

But I then decided to walk next to my vampire comrade and retook the fighting stance. "So, what are we gonna do, I heard werewolves are fast, and the brighter the moon the faster they are. So you got a plan." "Nope, just kick his ass." She answered. "Good enough for me, even though I would prefer a plan, but we'll at least kick his ass." Moka and I go for an attack but he was too fast. He kept going in and out with slash after slash after slash. I then looked at the sky and say a cloud moving in to block the moon.

Moka then grabbed his arm and I quickly moved behind him, grabbed him by his tail, and she was attacking I literally kicked his as and yelled, "Happy feet, wombo combo, that aint falco." I then let go as Moka sent him flying and I yelled "OH OH OH! Where you at?! Where you at?! OH OHHH, WOMBO COMBO." As he then fell off the edge I walked up to it, looked down and yelled, "Get your ass whooped." But after that everyone else did the signature face palm, and as I had my armour unravel I smiled and said, "Like you guys ever enjoy to have fun while fighting. If you guys aren't, then I will help you with that." Moka then said "Man I don't know how you do it, but you say those things and still can kick ass easily." I responded, "Fighting requires your mind and body, not words."

Came the next day I saw Gin being chased by the girls and I took note and kept yelling "Get him, get him girls! Beat him the living shit out of him!" I then walked back and said with a smile, "I would cheer on anyone who tries to beat Gin up, he got what he deserved." I then saw tsukune accidentally saw Moka's panties and when she knocked him over I said, "Well Moka, at least it was an accident and he was not framed, but for this situation, the important thing is that it was accident."

Journal Entry log 25644. Well tsukune got into some trouble but was found innocent for his crimes. The real perpetrator for what happened was Gin, who loved to see a girl's, ugh I hate saying this word, panties. As for Gin, he had to pay the price. But it's all good now. End of journal entry log 25644.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mischievous Love

It's day, ah what the hell, I think I'm out of order. But to hell with it. It no longer fucking matters. Just as long Tsukune can at least survive this hell. And that's my primary objective. The question is how long can I keep this up. And more importantly, how long he can hide the fact that he's a human. Because if that gets out he's dead.

And here's another day. And of course there's tests. I can do very well. Number 2. Not bad for me, but I could do better. But Moka was number 13. Not bad for a vampire. As for Tsukune, 128. A typical human intelligence. I think he's treading on water. But at least he's in the middle. I look to see who's number one "Sendou Yukari. Hmm, I would like to find this Sendou Yukari and congratulate him/her."

I look behind me and see the confrontation. I walk over only for Moka to stop it. When she said she the Yukari person I said, "Congratulations Yukari. You came in at #1. One ahead of me." But when she said she was 11, I scratched my head. I was confused. But when she said that she loved Moka, I just dropped my jaw. And then she explained how she fell in love in Moka, making things more weird.

And then she declared war on Tsukune. "Woah, woah woah woah, how about we come to terms before anything else happens. But she then declared war on me. And called upon her magic wand to have things fall on my head. But before the hit my head, I lifted my arm up and deployed a hardlight shield, deflecting them.

"Ok you can declare a war, but I'm not going to take part in this conflict. But I have helped Moka out several times. If you wish for me to back off, then maybe she can just suffer right in front of your own eyes. But that's your decision." I said, and then walked to Tsukune and punched the cleaning tools off of him. I reach my hand out after that, he grabbed it, I pulled him up and said, "Are you alright?" He said, "Yeah, no thanks to you." I then turned around and walked away.

While I was walking by a classroom I heard Moka and Tsukune arguing. "Ok what's going on?" I said. "YUKARI, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" Tsukune said in an angry tone. Moka then explained everything. Then they wanted to ask me who's side am I on. "Well Moka, Tsukune is going through a lot of pain. And I understand that sometimes he just wants to hang out with you outside of the classroom." I said. "Ha, see Master Chief is on my side." Said Tsukune. "Wait right there Tsukune, Moka does have a point. Maybe she has been all alone all her life. And you could try to talk out a solution." I said. "SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" They both yelled. Nobody's. There you have it." But Moka then walked out to find Yukari. I stayed behind until Kurumu talked about the humans and the witches and everything. 30 seconds after he left, I left to find Yukari.

I then entered the scene wearing my armour. But when I saw the lizard men I yelled to them, "Hey you lizardmen, you're one ugly mother fuckers!" Then my comrade was released. Walking right next to her I pointed to who I would target and she accepted. "But just don't say anything stupid." She said. "Like that's going to happen, I want my fights to be fun." I then yelled, "HAPPY FEET, WOMBO COMBO, THAT AIN'T FALCO." I then hit him knocking him out and yelled, "OH OH OHHH OHHHH! WHERE YOU AT?! WHERE YOU AT?! OH OHH! WOMBO COMBO! GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED!"

When I finished, she got right in my face and said, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING STUPID!" "I don't give a fuck! I fight my way, you fight your way." I said, which she then backed off. Then Yukari cried. Oh brother just like an 11 year old.

Came the next day, and I was walking with Moka and Kurumu. They said about how she Yukari changed. "Well at least she now knows that pranks are not ok." We were about to enter the newspaper club room when Yukari said she loved Tsukune. She then explained that she still loves Moka, but now she loves Tsukune, making things worse.

Journal entry log 25645

Well now me and Tsukune now more about witches and even made friends with one. She's an eleven year old witch named Yukari. She loves Tsukune but also Moka. Making things a lot harder for Tsukune. I would like to say this Yukari, but the results could be disastrous, so I'm just going to say it in the Journal. Ha, GAAYYYY! And that is all. End of Journal entry log 15645.

Dear Readers,

It will take me some time to upload each chapter, but it will definately take me the longest for the next one, since it's based off an anime episode. Which I haven't seen the Anime for RosarioVampire in a while, so I will have to rewatch it. But I'm trying to think of how it will fit in without ruining the whole story, basically trying to make it fit in nicely. So I will have to do anything to make it fit in nicely. But Once I first think of how it will fit in nicely, I will get to work on it as soon as possible. So if you guys notice that I haven't updated the story in while, don't worry. It will be updated. But I also have school work to take of. But I promise I will keep it updated as much as possible. And for those who have seen the Anime, you can identify the episode based on either the name or details. But this may be the only anime related chapter. So please bear with me. Thank you. And thanks for reading my story, I put a lot of Imagination into the creation of this fan fiction, so you guys reading it makes more special. I appreciate your patience and I won't stop until I run out of ideas. Like I said at the beginning of the story.

Sincerely, A-10 Destruction :)


End file.
